


Get Out

by J_E_McCormick, TiltingPlanet



Series: Say Nothing Of It [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parenting, Friendship, Gen, Monsieur Prouvaire sucks, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormick/pseuds/J_E_McCormick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiltingPlanet/pseuds/TiltingPlanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan's father does not approve of his child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> Genderfluid Jehan, cruel parents, etc. You have been warned.

"Jean, dinner!" Madame Prouvaire called from the kitchen. She was setting the table with a vaguely put out look, as though someone should have offered to help.

"Coming, Maman." Jehan calls back, setting down their pen and notebook and hurrying downstairs to the kitchen.

Monsieur Prouvaire frowns as he enters. "Jean, what have you done with your hair?"

Jehan runs their hand over their tiny braid - they've been slowly growing out their hair, and they'd braided it to keep it out of their face while they wrote. "I only plaited it." They say, though their voice is a little nervous.

Monsieur Prouvaire snorts. "Why you insist on growing it out."

Madame Prouvaire purses her lips. "It does make you look a little feminine, Jean."

Jehan ducks their head a little, playing nervously with the end of the plait. "I don't mind... I like it like this..."

"Honey, it's not right for a young man to be so feminine." Madame Prouvaire begins.

"It's his friends; weirdos, the lot of them!" Monsieur Prouvaire grumbles, mustache twitching.

"Pere..." Jehan protests. "It's got nothing to do with them - I just like my hair like this."

Monsieur Prouvaire steamrolls on. "No good influence, good family be damned! Sluts and outcasts!"

"Francois, don't be so vulgar!" Madame Prouvaire looks scandalized

"Don't insult my friends!" Jehan says, raising their voice a little. "My friends are good, kind people."

"Don't talk to us like that, young man!" Madame Prouvaire warns.

"First the girly hair, now the weird friends!" Francois Prouvaire growls.

"It's my hair, and they're my friends, I can do what I want with them!" Jehan says. "If I want my hair long, I shall grow it long. If I want to hang out with 'weird' friends, I shall!"

"Not in my house!"

"Francois!"

"No! I want him out!" M. Prouvaire roars.

Jehan's eyes go wide. "Pere..." He can't meant it, can he? They look to their mother, to see if she'll stop it, to see if she'll stick up for them.

"Francois-" She begins.

"Get. Out. I am sick of your surly mouth, Jean." He stands. "I'm going out. Be gone when I get back."

"Francoise, he's our son!" M. Prouvaire flatly backhands her and Mme. Prouvaire goes quiet.

Jehan is shrunk back in their chair, hand pressed over their mouth. They are silent and shaking, tears welling in their eyes.

Once M. Prouvaire is gone, Mme. Prouvaire goes to Jehan. "Oh, Jean. He'll change his mind, he will. Why don't I drive you to spend the night with one of your friends?"

Jehan nods silently, wrapping their arms around their mother and hugging close to her. "Do you really think he'll change his mind...?"

Mme. Prouvaire pets Jehan's hair. "I hope so, mon petit chou. I hope so."

Jehan nods, cuddling close to her. "I don't want Pere to hate me..."

"Your father is... a harsh man. It'll be okay. It will." Mme. Prouvaire seems to be trying to reassure herself.

Jehan nods. "I should call one of my friends..." They murmur after a few moments.

Mme. Prouvaire nods. "Please do. I'll drive you."

Jehan wanders through to their room to pack a couple of belongings - enough for a couple of nights, just in case their father isn't as easily swayed. Trying to think of someone who'll be able to help, they call Combeferre.

Combeferre himself picks up, murmuring a distracted "Hello?"

"Combeferre?" Jehan says, biting their lip. "Um... I'm really sorry, but my... my dad just kicked me out of my house... I don't suppose maybe... I can come to yours? For the night?"

Combeferre blinks, blinks again, and makes a disbelieving noise. "Yeah, of course, you know maman likes you."

"Thanks, Ferre..." Jehan murmurs. "Can I come now?"

"Yeah, we're just getting ready for dinner." Combeferre says in easy tones.

"Thank you." Jehan says again. "I'll be over soon..."

"See you soon." Combeferre responds.

Jehan hangs up and finishes packing up their things before returning to their mother. "Combeferre says I can go to his house." They tell her.

"Come on, I'll take you." Mme. Prouvaire holds out her hand like when Jehan was small.

Jehan takes their mother's hand, walking close to her. They don't care how odd it must look; they are only that their mother is still on their side.

Mme. Prouvaire leads Jehan into the car before going to the diver side. "You'll be a good boy tonight?"

Jehan has gotten quite used to not showing how being referred to as 'boy' and 'son' sometimes hurts them. "Yes, Maman." They say.

"Good." She doesn't say anything else.

Jehan sits quietly as they drive, watching the town go by until they reach Combeferre's house. 

"Be good, I'll call you in the morning." Mme. Prouvaire kisses Jehan on the cheek, waving at Combeferre standing on the porch.

"Okay. Talk to you tomorrow, Maman." Jehan murmurs, pressing into the kiss a little before climbing out of the car.

"Are you alright?" Is the first thing Combeferre asks Jehan.

"I... I don't know..." Jehan murmurs. "He was telling me off for... my hair, and hanging out with you guys... He got mad when I told him to stop..."

"Oh, Jehan." Combeferre hugs them, murmuring soft, soothing things.

Jehan gratefully cuddles into the embrace, grateful for their friend. "I don't know whether he'll change his mind or... or if I'm out for good... and if I'm not out for good now, I will be, eventually..."

Combeferre hushes them. "Worry when it happens. You know any one of us will always be here for you."

Jehan nods, smiling a little shakily. "Thank you... I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"Be just as lost as us." Combeferre assures, leading Jehan in. "Have you eaten?"

Jehan shakes their head. "No."

"Come on, then. Mama made chicken soup because it's getting colder." Combeferre tugs on his friend’s hand.

Jehan smiles. "That sounds great. You sure there's enough...?"

Combeferre smiles. "Plenty, don't worry."

Jehan nods. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Tilt as the Prouvaires and Combeferre, Jem as Jehan


End file.
